The Bloody HandPrint
by Slight Negative
Summary: The war has started. Is evil real? no. Evil is not something that you can buy. something u can creat. not even close. there is no evil, just evil people. fight in a war. you'll know what i mean.
1. Vladmir

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, or anyone (yet)

The Bloody-Hand Print

Adam looked up from behind a barricade shooting his G36c at opposing enemies. He looked at Phineas and called to him, "They've got mounted RPD's take 'em out"

Phineas nodded he aimed at the turrets as their bullets flew by and took out the three turrets. Isabella was taking heavy fire and blind firing with her ACR. After firing for a while they heard a whistle. They looked up to see Ferb pointing his arm towards Phineas's team.

Adam and the other kids got up and started giving each other high-fives. Buford was angry and hit Baljeet over the head. Phineas went over to talk to Adam. " It was a cool idea to have a weekly air soft battle" Phineas started unloading the last of his air soft bullets. Isabella planted the flag that the winner waved every battle. It was a green flag that had the word "Hispanic" written in gold letters. She and Sarah were usually the flag carriers for all the missions. As the entire group of kids from all over the tri-state area cleaned up the mess, someone was hidden in the bushes . An older man in about his late 20's or early 30's. He was named Vladmir Ivanov, a member of a gang, the militia.(the title "The bloody Hand-Print" is the militian symbol on their flag) He had watched their entire battle and now had plans on what he was going to do. He grabbed a fellow militia member, Nakoli Petrov. Nakoli was a slack-off, he was never a real soldier. To Vladmir, he was considered a "fat S.O.B." even thought Nakoli was skinnier than Vladmir.

They were unarmed except for a Desert Eagle they always carried.

The two Russians approached the near 500 kids. Vladmir started to speak " I would like to see the three main kids who organized this please." Adam looked at Phineas and Isabella and signaled them to come. They talked to Vladmir while Nakoli just sat there.

" So, I see you kids are good with these guns eh?" Vladmir asked "Y-Yeah, I guess" Adam stated still confused what was going on. " Well, I would like to have a challenge, I challenge you to a war until none of one team is left" Vladmir had a strict tone. "Uh-h I g-guess" Adam stuttered. Vladmir gave a smirk "Meet here at 12 o'clock tomorrow!" He shouted. Adam was sure it was a simple air soft war. He had no idea what he was getting into. He told the kids of the battle and they all went to sleep with a clear conscience, but only the militia would have the upper hand. The next day the kids showed up and set up for the battle. "What did he mean by no one of one team is left" Isabella asked Adam as they both carried a barricade. " I'm sure he meant just if you get hit with the air soft pellet your out" Adam replied wiping the sweat from his forehead. " I hope your right Adam, but it's weird how the looked and sounded Russian and they dress like the militia gang from Joseph's game" Sarah stated. Sarah was one of Adams best friends from when he lived back in New Jersey. Her dad was transferred to PA and now they live in the same town, Joseph was her younger brother. "Ya dude it is kinda freaky" Johnson stated. (If you don't know who Adam., Johnson, or Stephini are, read my other story " new kids on the block") After they were ready, they saw a large group of men with guns come in a perfect march. Vladmir saw their air soft guns. " You've got to be joking little kid, you thought we were talking about air soft battle, no, we meant REAL war" Vladmir yelled as the 12,13,14,15,16, and 17 year olds were all in shock. " R-real w-war?" Adam questioned, he was shaking. Vladmir gave a quick chuckle " Of coarse foolish American"

Adam dropped his gun and would have fallen strait to the ground if Isabella hadn't caught him first. Vladmir looked impatient. " I'll give you 24 hours to get yourself prepared, if your not ready by then, well you don't want to know what will happen"

Adam's mouth was hanging open, he fell to the ground and sat there. Isabella sat next to him. "Isa, what did I just get us into, we've got to fight, not only that we have to…we have to kill" Adam buried his face in his hands. As the group of kids eventually filed out, the town was ordered to evacuate except for the kids fighting. Phineas,Ferb,Isabella, and Adam all camped out by were the battle was supposed to take place. As the others slept, Adam couldn't, he kept having nightmares of his friends dying because of his mistake. The only real weapon he had was his bowie knife his dad gave him before he, his mom, and Stephini evacuated. Stephini wanted no part in war. Around midnight, Adam heard a noise, he got out of his sleeping bag and took out his Bowie. He walked toward the noise until he saw Jeremy with his sleeping bag and M1911.45, he asked if he could stay. Adam nodded and was relieved that it was only him.

He heard another noise around 2 A.M. it was Nakoli in a fairly large jeep. When Adam could reach Nakoli, he tackled him, he put his hand over his mouth and his knife to Nakoli's neck. " Don't worry, I want to help you" Nakoli said moving Adam's hand off his mouth." Come with me little American" Nakoli opened the trunk of the jeep it had hundreds of guns, grenades, rockets, etc. " Why? Aren't you with the militia" Adam asked. "I was but Vladmir is an S.O.B and doesn't care what happens to me so I have taken the Russian supply of weaponry and give them to you than just leave." Nakoli answered. Nakoli drove the jeep up to camp with Adam in the passenger seat. Jeremy heard the noise and woke up and quickly snapped a magazine into the pistol. He woke up the others they were relieved when they saw Adam get out and go to the trunk. When the saw Nakoli, Jeremy ran and tackled him and put the pistol to his head. Adam didn't see it was Jeremy grabbed an AK-47 and ran to Nakoli and put the gun to Jeremy's head he then yelled " DROP THE PISTOL" Jeremy then looked at Adam. Adam put down his gun. "You working with the enemy?" Jeremy asked. " No, he's helping us come with me." Adam said leading them to the trunk. The kids smiled. " Those bitches are gonna eat led and die." Isabella said. They all looked at her. Adam laughed "Really Isa?" he kept laughing. Isabella gave a smirk.


	2. Where'd He Go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb 

Chapter 2: The battle of Danville

I thought I would list some of the guns that everyone will use.

Adam:AK-47,M-16,ACR,Silenced M14 EBR Scope; Phineas: M4A1,Tar-21,F2000,WA2000; Ferb:RPD,RPG,AT4-HS, M1911.45,P90,Vulcan minigun;Isabella(Isa,Izzy)ACR,AK-47,M249 SAW, Vulcan Minigun, Javelin, Stinger, RGP-7

The kids grabbed the guns they wanted to use. They woke up the entire neighborhood to tell them to pick up the guns they wanted. After the jeep was empty, Nakoli drove away wishing them luck. The large groups of kids were loading up on ammo. Adam had a few airsoft vests that held ammo magazines. He gave one to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Johnson, and himself. After about a half hour, Adam climbed up on a large rock and called out. "Can I have everyone's attention please" Adam had been talking through a megaphone. "Alright, I know we have a huge war to fight but I have a few announcements. First, if anyone watches war movies, you know that there are always love stories in there, I hate that so please don't stress your relationship and if your not in one, please don't star one until after the war." Isabella was disappointed, she watches the movies and she knew about the love stories in them and she wanted to Adam to like her like in the movies. Adam started again" We now need to plan an attack, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Johnson, meet me over here" he pointed to a rock next to the one he was standing on. They started to plan their attack.

The next day, 12:00 

Vladmir was walking with his usual army right where they were supposed to meet. No one. Vladmir laughed as he got in a jeep and drove away. "Look around for the american scum." Little did he know what was happening in the trees. Adam saw the group right around where he wanted them. "On three, wait for my mark." He talked into a walkie-talkie thing. He motioned to move onto the ground. More than 500 kids jumped down from the trees. "One, two, f em up!" The kids all clicked a remote. A huge explosion came from beneath the asphalt. About 50 militia members went flying and were gibed. They were lying on the ground in pain. "Flash bangs out, GO, GO" Adam shouted as he pulled the pin from the flash bang and threw it. All the kids ran forward shooting as the militia fell in large numbers at a time. Phineas and Ferb had built jeeps with machine guns the top. They were getting picked off one-by-one. After what was left of that militia troop had retreated, Isabella and Adam walked up to the highest point in Danville and she planted an American flag in a pile of sandbags . "We need take a body count, see who we lost." Adam stated looking at the dead bodies. Isabella looked around and only saw 3 Americans, she yanked the dog tags off and handed them to Adam. "We lost Michael Wilson, John Freud, and Tyler Polonski" Isabella stated. "Well, I guess we should call their parents and tell them , they're not gonna *choking* …" Adam was grabbed and dragged into the forest.

Isabella ran and told Phineas.

"Man, we can't lead this without him, he's the only one that actually knows about this" Phineas put his hand on his head.

Isabella started crying

Oh yeah 2 chapters in 2 days! I'll try to update soon!


	3. Dark Philly p1

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, thx to IBOLTJONAS if they're ok with me using one of her characters.

Ch: 3 Dark Philly

Adam's pov 

I had just woken up. All I remember was a gun pressuring against my neck and something knocking me out. I looked around, it was a baseball stadium. I'm at the Phillies stadium. I saw a Russian and a kid getting beaten with a stick. A girl was beside me, hands and legs tied behind her. I remember her, Shelby, (different shade of green girl) she wasn't even wondering where she was. She probably knew. She was an old friend from New Jersey. I then noticed who the kid getting beaten was. Dakota, a bully, even Buford was afraid of him. I usually wasn't unless he had a weapon. The Russian stopped and came to me and knelt down. "Tell me where your main base is and I might let you friends live" I looked at Shelby, she was shaking her head "no". Dakota turned around. "Don't you tell them, a fucken thing" The Russian looked at him and pulled out a desert eagle and shot him in the leg. I looked at the Russian again. I said nothing. I looked at Shelby again. I always kinda liked her but not enough to ask her out. She had Dark brown hair covering one of her green eyes. She was actually pretty and had pretty eyes to. Phineas liked her until she got herself a boyfriend. Dakota. How did she end up with an ass like him. Then the Russian started to talk again. "Filthy American, You think cause you say nothing, you are strong?" The Russian backed off and pulled out a knife. Dakota, with blood on his face, knife to his neck. "Go to hel…" All that came out before he died. A huge slit in his throat .I heard Shelby start crying. Ina way I was sad to, but just for her. I never wanted to see my friend cry. The Russian left his AK-47 next to Dakota's body. I saw a knife. Behind Shelby. I couldn't reach it. "Shelby, Shelby" I tried to call to her. She looked at me. "There's a knife behind you, grab it and get out of here."

She got it and cut the ropes. Just then a different Russian came in. She tossed the knife in back of me. I tried to get it but the Russian saw me. "NYET!" The Russian screamed kicking me in the face. I lost the grip of the knife and it slid away and hit the wall. The Russian had an M-16 pointing at my head. I heard something, it was, Him? He was choking I noticed Shelby had wrapped a rope around his neck and was choking him. He dropped to the ground. She untied the rope and I stood up. I took the gun and she went over to Dakota. She looked at him and hugged him. Even though he was an ass, she loved him and I understood why she was doing that. He always did say "If die, burry my body behind home plate of the Phillies stadium. That's where he was, lying dead right where the umpire would stand. Shelby grabbed the AK-47. We heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. An explosion had burst open the wall. Three figures came in. I tackled one and punched the other and Shelby had the gun pointed at the other ones head.

Wait the one I hit had a… triangular head? Only one person in the world has an, wait, oh man.

3rd person view

Adam went over; he had just knocked out Phineas. Isabella had fought and now was pointing a gun at Shelby's head. Adam didn't know it was Isabella and tackled her. "Get off me you russ...Adam?" Adam just then noticed who it was. He got up and helped Isabella up. She hugged him, relieved to find him alive.

Phineas woke up. He scanned the room. "What happened?" Phineas was rubbing his head. Adam came over and knelt down. "I thought you were a Russian sorry. (No offence to any one who is Russian reading this.) "It's alright Adam" Phineas got up and all of them walked out into the city. They walked slow looking for enemies. Something flew out of a building. A flashbang. Everything went white and a deafening whistle came from it. The kids were ambushed and tied up. (For Adam and Shelby, again) The Russians were saying something. No one knew what it meant. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were going to do. One of them made a slashing motion across his throat. The Russians took aim and put their fingers on the trigger. Adam remembered something. His dad's present. The bowie knife. He took it out and slid it to Shelby, she slid it to Isabella, she slid it to Phineas. But the Russians saw it. They kicked Phineas. Then the guns were pointed at the girls. At that moment, they all heard bullets firing as the Russians dropped dead. A short kid. Blond hair, Blue eyes, holding a SCAR-H-CQC was standing there. Shelby and Isabella got everyone untied and then is when it hit Phineas. He gave a smirk.

"Thanks for the help… Jesse."

**A/N if you don't know who Jesse is, read my other fan fiction. I'm sorry if you want me to update this more, I can only write on weekends. Damn school. Anyway, if you want me to keep updating, even during the week im going to need more idea's so please review. I need Ideas and opinions.**

**Bye till next week. **


	4. dark philly p2

Dark Philly p2

Adam looked confused. "Adam this is Jesse, he lived in the house you live in now." Phineas stated. He shook his hand. Adam started "Guys, not to break the reunion but I think we need to get out of here." Jesse looked at him. "Why?" At that moment a huge explosion happened behind them and a building fell over, revealing a Russian tank blowing down buildings. Adam ducked down to avoid falling debris. "That's why!" Everyone got up and started running, the tank firing at them. When they finally stopped they saw something terrible. A man getting held by Russians and his family a few yards away. The Russian looked at the man. "Alright filthy man, get to your family in 5 seconds or we shoot you all over the floor." The man nodded. Adam observed the distance, even if he was fast, he wouldn't make it. "Ready? GO!" The man ran for his life trying to get to his family but not fast enough. "3! 2! 1!" The Russians aimed their guns and fired at the man about a foot away from his family, he fell with a single gun shot to the back of his stomach. Adam was furious and threw a stemtax grenade and stuck it to one of the ten Russians. It exploded and the rest killed the injured. The woman had ran to her bleeding husband and was crying. Adam couldn't have done anything, no one was with him and there were about 10 of them, he couldn't risk it. Shelby looked to see about 10 russians. Just at that moment, an American jeep with a machine gunner had taken them out in a second. Isabella signaled for them to follow her to inspect the jeep. They looked to see two kids about they're about their ages. It was Johnson and Joseph. Ferb had taken out a blueprint. Johnson looked at him in a strange way. "Dude, no offence, they're almost about to rip apart Philly, there's no time fore building stuff right now." Ferb handed the paper to Adam who had gave a smirk after reading the plans. "Alright who's good with snipers?" Isabella raised her hand. "I'm excellent at it, I earned my

Perfect-shot-with-a-sniper-at-a-shooting-range patch 20 times already. The target was almost a mile away and got it right between the eyes." Adam raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Alright, you ok with this plan?" Adam asked handing the plans to her. Isabella nodded. "This should rip them apart for a while, taking out the Russians best American undercover soldiers. Russia will have no idea were we are because they'll have no Intel." Adam had gone to the trunk looking through the contents. He had grabbed a sniper. "My gift from dad, an M14." Isabella had grabbed a Barret .50 Caliber sniper. "This should take them out"

A/N: end of this chapter, the next chapter is just going to be about Adam and Isabella's sniping mission. Please review, I wrote this during a school week so I didn't have much time. Anyway send me PM's or write reviews on ideas for future chapters, so until I write

L8er. I know it's short but like I said, school night.


	5. Ghillis in the mist

Alright people of earth. This is Phinferbfan. I am going to say that even though this is a sniper mission, there is a small bit of IsabellaxOC in here and just to be clear I am a phinabella fan I just wanted it like that so yeah, anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb yadda yadda anyway on with the chapter!_____________________________________

Adams POV. 

So, now me and Izzy are on our way to Harrisburg, great for us. Our mission is to take out any Russian soldiers but one specific one. His name is not known but he is known to have a red hat. And a green suit. Johnson wanted to be clever so now instead of just getting of a helicopter, we now have to jump out of the back of a spy plane. The engine was silent. All we heard was the sound of breathing, I knew Isa was nervous, and to be honest, so was I, not only did we have to jump and land on a skyscraper, but if we make one mistake, we had slim chances of surviving. Not even a parachute, again, thank you Johnson. I saw a small red light go green as the back of the plane opened.

"You're good, go, go!" I heard Johnson say as me and Isabella jumped and tumbled onto a building. I had a sharp pain in my back. At first I thought I got shot but I realized I had fallen onto my M14. Isabella had already set up the camp and had mounted her Barret .50 Cal onto the ledge. I had lied down next to her and we started scouting. We each took turns falling asleep and we would wake up with the occasional gun shot. We had been out here for about three hours. It was 12 o' clock. Damn, we have been out for that long? I had noticed Isabella had fallen asleep. She looked like she was freezing so I had taken off my sweater and put it on her. Around 2 AM, there was a lot of movement. A meeting of undercover Russians. I was about to fire when I saw him. A man. Red Baseball cap and green vest and pants.

"Isabella, Isabella wake up!" I whispered shoving her a bit. I saw her wake up and look into the scope.

"Isabella look to the right, who do you see?" She looked and I saw her eyes widen.

"It's him, the leader of the forces in America." I nodded. We spied on them for a bit. They had Explosives, guns, everything you can think of to destroy Americans.

"He's over a mile away, how are we going to get a perfect shot at him?" Isabella asked me.

"I know how, I watched this special on snipers, it was called Sniper: Inside the crosshairs. I know exactly how to get him." I replied. I aimed about 3 mil dots up and 2 mil dots over. If the bullet went strait, I would miss him buy about 12 feet up and 8 feet to the left.

"Isabella, this look good?" I asked as she looked through the scope

"That's gonna miss him by a lot Adam, remember, one failed shot, two dead bodies our friends find." I looked at her and for some reason, she started crying. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'm not gonna miss, just keep your scope on him and tell me where I hit, ok?" She nodded as I put my eye back on the scope. I fired, it went slow motion for us but it didn't take a genius to figure out where it hit. The fatal T. starts from the bottom of you chin to between your eyes then to the end of each eye. If you get hit there, you're dead before you hit the ground. I looked at Isabella. She smiled at me.

"The upper lip." I gave her a high five as the mans head seem to disintegrate. The enemy soldiers saw us and started firing. Isabella had too. One at a time. 20 bullets fired. 20 men dead. 29.593 seconds.

"Isabella, you just broke a record. Most confirmed sniper kills in 30 seconds." At that moment, we heard helicopters. They came from all over and started firing at us.

"If I did break a record, I want to live to tell about it!" She screamed as we had started running jumping from roof top to roof top ( modern warfare 2 reference "The hornets nest") Every now and then we would turn and fire a few bullets. We had shot a guy in the cock-pit and he crashed into another heli right beside him.

"Adam, I think you should radio for help right about now!" Isabella screamed as we jumped onto another roof top.

"Johnson! We need help! We've taken out the main target but now there just chase us with choppers! SEND EVAC NOW!" All I heard was static at that moment. I thought our radio was out before I heard a voice come out.

"Well Adam, good news and bad news. Good news is we can call in an EMP to take them all out. Bad news, we won't be able to help for and hour." Isabella had heard the message and looked at me.

"It's our only chance Adam." I was silent for a second but then I nodded.

"Send it Johnson. Radio us when the EMP goes out. We can them off until then. We just have to survive the debris falling from the sky." I heard Johnson say ok. Everything but the sound was silent.

"Good luck little bro, you might want to take of the head set, you're going to hear a loud whistling"

"Thanks Johnson. If I don't make it, tell mom dad and stephini I love them"

"Your gonna make it man, trust me."

"Alright"

"We're launching, hold off for a minute."

"Alright, thanks again."

After the conversation, Isabella, looked at me, she was trying to hold back tears.

"Don't worry, your gonna survive. I will make sure of it" I said as we saw a huge light in the sky. Me and Isabella and stopped. The heli's had started falling. I found a hole in the building we were standing on. I hoped in. I landed on my gun again which had landed on a desk. Isabella looked nervous, she didn't want to jump, it was about a 10 foot fall.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." I called up to her. She jumped as a heli had smashed where she was standing. I caught her in my arms and I set her down. The crashing had stopped. We had survived it. The city was burning and the exploded helicopters had ripped through the houses. Me and Isabella had sat in the building. The lights had come back on. The radio wasn't whistling anymore.

(Blank spots means spots of static)

"Adam ar_ you st__l al__e?" I knew it was Johnson.

"Yes, me and Isabella are still alive do you read me"

"You and Isabella are alive and you want me to pee?"

"No, do you read me?"

"No, I don't read cheese."

"DO YOU READ ME?"

"A burger with extra cheese? Are we talking to Adam or a customer at burger king?"

"JOHNSON DAMN IT, ITS ADAM!"

"Oh, Adam, I thought you were trying to survive an EMP, but your ordering a burger?" Isabella took the radio and took a deep breath.

"JOHNSON, ME AND ADAM HAVE SURVIVED, WE NEED THE EVAC NOW!"

"Ok." I slapped my face in frustration as we heard more choppers surround the building. Phineas was piloting one of them.

"Someone order evac?" I stepped into the chopper. I grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her in. We sat back in our seats and were breathing heavily. We headed back. When we returned to base, me and Isabella had fallen onto twos and fell asleep. We would need the rest for what was coming up.

**A/N: I'm done. Being sick has it's perks. Anyway, I will try to write their next mission on the weekend. I'm not spoiling the surprise. It's not a big one, but you never know. Yes I know a little more romance than what should be in war stories but whatever. All I have to say is if you like explosions, you might like the next chapter. Also Adam is done with sniping for now, but not forever. There will be more IsabellaxOc and maybe other pairings. Still need ideas for future chapters. Plz comment.**

**Hastily bye bye**

**I play with element 115; I made the wonder waffe MUHAHAHAHA!**

***coughs* as you were.*walks out of room***


	6. New York, New Nuke

Hi guys, yes I know im updating in the week instead of the weekends which I had promised but, I have a short attention span. Also, my xbox had broken and it's raining so not much I can do. Anyway on with the show.

(Quick pre show thing)

Me (Adam): Hey people, what's up? I find it just fair to warn you that the rest of the chapters may be a bit scary for kids. The chapters may start to have songs in them; I come up with stuff as I go.

Phineas: Hi!

Me: Dude, I told u to stay back stage.

Phineas: things were getting to weird back there

Me: how?

Phineas: well let's just say, Johnson was lying down and his gf went over and Johnson then unbuckled his…

Me:WOAH! DUDE! DUDE! STOP STOP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ALALALALA!

Phineas: I was just gonna say he unbuckled his lunch bag and the licked a banana by accident and then everyone started laughing and I felt uncomfortable.

Isabella: Just get on with the chapter!

Isabella's POV

Wow, talk about a long night. At least I got to spend some "alone" time with Adam despite almost getting killed. We've been informed that this might be the last battle already. I'm excited, that way we can get back to building crazy things, well after we rebuild Danville. Now was the fun part. All of us where headed to my birth town. New York city, New York. The battle that might end it all. Adam was sitting next to me in the black hawk. He was starring into space with his gun held across his lap with a tight grip. I could tell he was thinking about something, I just didn't know what. Johnson who was flying the helicopter was looking out the side looking for any enemies. Ferb was waiting on the mini gun scanning the previously busy streets. My job was as soon as we land, shoot my AT4-HS at the first large group I saw. Phineas was ready with his urban gear. I heard Adam speak for the first time since we got on the helicopter.

"What did I do to this country? I ruined this once incredible place. Now it just looks like the Lodz ghetto from WWII. I ruined everyone's lives. Families are getting tortured because of my bone headed mistake. I wish I could just surrender and get it over with. Then the Russians will just think we're wimps." I just looked at him, I thought he was talking out loud but he was just thinking that. I heard him start to sniffle a bit and I put my hand on his back. He looked up at me.

"Adam, it's not your fault. They challenged us, we took it. Right now, our only goal is to rid the country of Russian militia. If we die, we'll die knowing we helped our country as best we could." Adam gave me a smirk and of coarse that made me giggle a bit. Before he could get a word out, two missiles flew past the wind shield.

"Enemy AA guns. On the ground now!" We were dropped on a building as Johnson landed the helicopter. We had split up into two groups. Group 1: Me, Adam, Ferb, Jeremy, Phineas, Joseph. Group 2: Johnson, Sarah, Ferb, Shelby, Jesse, Candace. This would work perfectly.

Adam POV

"Alright, rappel down, you know your jobs. Do them ASAP." Johnson yelled from the other roof. We all strapped on the rappel and jumped down the building. 3 objectives to capture. 1st the Macy's building. I really don't know why, I guess people just have to have their clothes. Objective 2: Empire state building. Finally, Central Park. We hit the ground of 34th street and shot our way to the building. They didn't put up a huge fight for it. The command was once you captured your objective, to raise your American flag and shoot a blue flare and radio the other teams. I shot the flare, Isabella raised the flag, and Phineas radioed the teams.

"This is team one, we have captured objective one. I repeat, we have captured objective one!" There was a dead silence besides the constant gun firing.

"This is team three, we've captured objective 3. Copied that report Phineas we have to wait on Coletrain and his team, Johnson out." We waited and looked at the empire state building. Nothing. Bullets fly from the Russian guns.

"We got to help them, team one going in." I signaled for everyone to follow me. We reached the building but no one was fighting. Dead Russians lay on the ground. We moved to the very top of the building where team was. Alive, trying to a flare and their radio was exploded so there was no way to signal anyone. The flag was raised but burning. One of the russians might have set it on fire.

"This is team one, come in team two." I waited until we heard Johnson talk.

"We hear you team one go ahead."

"We have team three, their radio is gone, flag set ablaze, and their flare is a dud but this place is ours.

"Not quite Adam, we may have a possible nuke threat and we need to evacuate immediately" I put down the walkie-talkie and looked at Isabella.

"Isabella, you love your home town right?" She nodded and started to worry.

"If you have any pictures, you might want to never lose them."

"Why?"

"Nuclear missile threat in the middle of the city. We have to leave now." She started crying. I put my arm around her as the others had already started leaving. I had no idea that the Russians had started firing again and had blew the entire roof off. A piece of debris had fallen and fell on Isabella's leg. Im panicked. I was no medic; all I could do was pick her up and try to run. Of course, rubble had fallen in the doorway so we had no way out. I sat down and made a barrier of rubble to avoid them from hitting us. I was still holding Isabella. She was hanging onto my neck and her head was in my shoulder. I wasn't sure if she was crying or just trying to avoid the bullets that made their way through. We heard an explosion and I managed to stand up. Black hawks. Destroying all the Russian resistance. Johnson piloting one of them. I had made Isabella get in first and I lied her down on the seats and kneeled next to her. I looked out the window. Horrifying.

3rd person view

Adam leaned out the door and a bright flash had light up the sky and the buildings where ripped apart. Adam ran to Isabella and held her so she didn't fall just in case the explosion would hit them. It did. Adam almost fell out but Sarah had grabbed him while in mid fall. The helicopter was spinning as it plummeted to earth.

"Isabella." She looked at Adam with a tired face.

"Despite what you have heard, this war is far from over." She clenched his hand as they hit the top of a sky scraper.

"Oh shi…" The remaining word was drowned by the sound of a radio.

"This is chopper 5. We have a black hawk down I repeat, we have a black hawk down!" At that moment, a loud crunch and a white flash. Everything was done.

Me: Walah! I have finished the longest chapter so far in this series!

Phineas: OO! Cliffhanger!

Me: yeah, speaking of which, what did you do to that Russian prisoner I left you in charge of?

Phineas: oh he's a real cliffhanger now

(Russian on mt. Everest.) HELP!

Me: Wow

Isabella: Wow, more romance than I expected.

Katie: Well it's ok as long as it doesn't interfere with the outcome of the story.

Me: where'd you come from?

Katie: I like war stories!

Me: (Tosses UMP.45) Well you're about to become a part of one.

All at once (except Katie): Astala Bye Bye! Review and Comment!

Katie: Meap!

Ferb: Famous last words.

Hit with bat…


	7. The Jap's are coming!

All: Happy Easter!

Phineas: Yay!

Ferb: Woohoo!

Johnson: Broccoli!

Adam: dude, broccoli sucks.

Johnson: Your point?

Adam: Why would you say it?

Johnson: I just did!

Isabella: Guys! It's Easter, don't fight.

Both: Fine.

Katie: Yeah, good will to men!

Isabella: What about women?

Katie: I don't know.

Adam: guys, that's Christmas.

Isabella: What ever!

All: On. With! The! Show!

Chapter 7! The Jap's are coming!

Adam's POV.

I had just woken up. I can't believe I survived that crash. I'm not sure if everyone else did. Johnson was looking around outside.

I suppose just looking at the damage. I was nearly unconscious, I saw two people next to me wrapping my arm in a bandage.

They were both girls. One had blond hair which had been in a pony tail. Green eyes filled with worry. The other had big

Brown eyes. Light brown hair covering her left eye. She had a black sweater over a white t-shirt and mini-skirt. Both had

Blood on it so I assumed either I bled on her or someone else did. I looked to see my hand wasn't holding Isabella's hand anymore.

She was sitting down at me with a scarred look. Isabella was clenching her leg in pain. I guess that crash didn't help her hurt leg at all.

One of the girls sat me up as the blond one went over to Phineas who had just sat up. I noticed who it was. Michelle. A girl who had lived across the street from me when I lived in Jersey City. She was pretty. She started to talk to me, I heard her but barley. The crash must've hurt my ears.

"You feeling ok? You have a big cut on her arm." I looked at the bandage which had gone from white to red quickly. I nodded.

"Haven't spoken to you in a long time Michelle." I said and she had a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. I heard of this war and I wanted to follow in my dads footsteps and be a soldier.

I'm just a medic for now." I looked at her confused face.

"Michelle, how can you not remember me? Have I changed that much in a month?"

"A month? Wait my friend Adam moved away a month ago… Adam?"

"In the flesh, or in this case, in the crashed Blackhawk." Her confused, worried face had turned to a happy one. As I stood up, she grabbed me in a tight hug. I hugged back. I had to, she hasn't seen or spoken to me in a while. Good to see one of my past friends alive. She moved the hair covering her eye back. Her face had quickly turned sad again.

"Adam, they've just killed hundreds of civilians hiding here. The weird thing is, the Russians didn't set it of."

"Who did?"

"No one knows." I was confused, who else would try to kill us. I saw a russian trying to crawl away. I ran up to him and demanded to know who did this.

"The Japanese, we wanted our troops out first but you were all out before us. We had no choice." I grabbed the Desert eagle in his pocket and pointed it at him.

"Here's a choice, not set it off at all." I shot him in the shoulder and left him. He deserves this pain for what he's doing. I fell to my knees as Michelle walked over and Isabella on crutches. I looked at her leg which was wrapped up.

"What happened?"

"It's broken." I got up and put my head down. Every one had survived the crash but was still being cared for. Katie walked over. She had hit her growth spurt last summer according to Isabella. Now she was as tall as me and Isabella.

"What are we going to do? Two countries against one small group of kids. We have to make a big impression on their countries.

We have to kill a great amount of them when they are least expecting it." Michelle had a smile. That was the thing I missed most about my old neighborhood. Her smile. When I was mad or sad, she would smile and make me feel better. Isabella does that too. This time, I knew Michelle had an idea.

"What are you thinking?" She giggled, more hair moving over her eye again.

"Well, it's an idea but not a good one."

"We need suggestions."

"Ok, Ok. I over heard that there is going to be a gigantic meeting of the Russians and Japanese about getting Germany in this war."

"Wow, 3v1, things are not lookin' good."

"Why don't we send a group of us undercover their and after we hear the plan, we shoot them all."

I looked at her then at Isabella. I thought about it and smiled.

"How do you expect us to…" I stopped as I heard a loud explosion. I quickly ran to the heli and saw a bunch of Japanese bonsai's race at us and I quickly mounted the RPK on a pile of rubble and Johnson loaded a belt of ammo into it. I aimed at them and screamed at them.

"EAT IT YA YELLOW SKINNED WHORES, AAARRRRRGGGG!" I fires belts of ammo into them and they didn't make it farther than about 20 yards from us. After they were all dead, I fell to the ground tired. I was grasping my arm as Michelle ran over.

"I'm so sorry! I should of `told you that your arm is weak right now, it can't take much pressure and firing a gun with a lot of recoil won't help it."

"It's ok. I'm fine really. It's ok." She relieved her self. She gave me another hug. This one, I don't know what it was for. As she helped me up. A few black hawks landed and we climbed in helping Isabella get in. I stood up the whole time. Michelle, Isabella, and I talked the whole time. When we landed at the base, we talked about the plan against the Russians and Japanese. Our base had video games, a fridge, HD 70-inch plasma TV and a soda machine. It was more a hangout. When we were done talking about what to do Phineas added a small comment.

" If this works, we may be home, hanging with friends. If this fails, says hello to WWIII." We looked at him. We wanted to object it but we all knew he was absolutely correct. I put down the pen I was holding and went to a hole in the wall which had tuxedos in it. I grabbed a black one. Putting it over my white Hollister shirt.

"When does this plan go into action?" Michelle giggled.

"You have to train first. I promise you though, it will be soon." Isabella and Michelle both smiled. Guess they have a good reason to feel good. This will be one time when those smiles don't work. Never thought I'd see the day.

Me(Adam): Woo! Another chapter in the books.

Isabella: Yeah, not much action in this one though.

Me: Well, we were just rescued from a black hawk which was brought down by a nuke.

Isabella: Touché.

Me: I thought so.

Michelle: What did you mean about me making you feel better when I smiled?

Me: I never said that!

Isabella: Yes you did!

Me: Fine. What ever.

Michelle: *smiles*

Me: Why?

Michelle: Force of habit.

Me: Well, be careful, you're a figment of my imagination so I can get rid of you at anytime.

Michelle: Ok sorry never mind.

Me: He he.

Isabella: What about me, I was made up by Dan Povenmire, you can't erse me.

Me: True, but I can from the story.

All: HAPPY EASTER TO EVERY ONE. GOOD BYE FOR NOW! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

The end, be on the look out for chapter 8, coming up soon!


	8. Meeting ambush

Me: what's up everyone!

Phineas: yes, two chapters, one day!

Me: I know im awesome.

Phineas: sure…

Me: I'm having auditions for a co-host, so now, here's Phineas.

Phineas: Sup'

Me: We'll have the interview later. Right now, show time!

Chapter 8: WWIII (possibly)

Phineas's POV

Again, we're on a plane. Today we are heading for a Russian, Japanese meeting. The weird thing is, since when do they wear tuxedos? Anyway, we see the meeting and we're going to land a mile from it to arm up and stuff like that. Everyone was getting ready; I was ready before we even got on the plane. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture of Stephini. I loved the way her name was spelled. Her black hair nearly in her face in the picture. Her small, light colored bow placed on the side of her hair. We were at the mid-summers festival. I looked up from the picture to see Adam staring at me. He looked at the picture. I suspected him to be mad that I like his sister but he just smiled.

"You really miss her, don't you?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"I know you like her, but trust me, you'll see her again. I'll give my life just to let you see her again." He patted my shoulder and sat next to me. He still didn't have his tux on. He took his phone out and handed it to me.

"Here, call her. She'll bee happy to hear from you." I looked at the phone. I couldn't figure out his phone. The droid confused me a lot. He helped me call her. When she answered, we spoke for what seemed to be hours.

Adam's POV

Phineas loved my sister ever since he met her. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Everyone knew, except of course, my sister. The plane landed and all of us loaded out. I had a bandana around my mouth. A NY Yankee's hat, backwards. All I had to do was just put on my tux and stuff. Michelle came over with the tux jacket and I put it on. I put the jacket on. She noticed that I still had my Hollister shirt, black jeans and converses. She smiled at me.

"You never did like to dress formal, did you?" I shook my head. Isabella walked over and tied my tie around my neck, I couldn't tie it for my life. When we were ready, we ran to the meeting spot. There were a lot of Russians there and they believed we were soldiers. When they least expected it, we unloaded mags into them and they fell down lifeless. We burned the bodies so they wouldn't see them. About two hours later, the lead men drove up. Two hum v's, tree jeeps, and a BTR. I took a deep breath as I approached one of the jeeps with a general in it. He told me the plans for what they were going to do to America. The idiot didn't even know I was a kid.

"Hey, do you even speak English?" he asked me. I nodded.

"What can you say?" I made a signal to Phineas who then made the same one to every one else. They all aimed their guns. I looked back and took out my .44 magnum and aimed it through the door.

"Die you bastards!" At that moment I shot through the door and hit him in the heart. Isabella shot a rocket at the BTR which killed every one around it. I pulled out my ACR and started firing on all the Russians and Japanese I saw. After most of them died, one came behind me and hit me with his gun, knocking me unconscious. I opened my eyes a bit to see Phineas get sniped, Ferb be burned by a Molotov cocktail. Michelle get a rocket shot at her and fall of the building she was on. The worst of all was Isabella get a mag of RPK ammo shot into her. As they all lay lifeless. I was hit in the head again and knocked out.

Phineas: BUM, BUM, BAHH!

Me: Epic cliffhanger.

Isabella: Wow, I died brutally.

Ferb: you? I was burned!

Isabella: Oh yeah…

Katie: What happened to me?

Me: I didn't feel like putting you in. NOW EVERYONE EXCEPT PHINEAS OUT!

All but Phineas: *runs out the door*

Phineas: So…

Me: Now why do you like your show?

Phineas: because im in it. Durr!

Me: Right. What about, why would you want to be a co-host?

Phineas: I am, bored on weekends.

Me: hmm… I'll consider.

All: *popping their heads in* PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Their land, Their people, Their blood!

Thanks for all who reviewed, especially hotpink72 for giving me some ideas. Anyway, im just going to get into the story today.

Chapter 9: Their land, Their blood.

Adam's POV

I had woken up again. It seemed I was asleep more times in this war than my entire life. The jeeps were burning, not a tango in site besides the ones that lay dead. I looked to see a dead American but it was someone I didn't know. Ferb came over and put a cloth on my head. Wait, Ferb? I blinked to see if I was seeing things but no, he was sitting right there with Michelle crouched next to him. I put my hand on the back of my neck and I felt dried up blood. I turned over and looked at Phineas which was searching the jeeps.

"What happened?" He turned around with a surprised look.

"Hey dude, your ok! Well, you were hit by a tango and you where unconscious until the end of the ambush. We heard you talk about someone getting shot and burning." That's it! I was dreaming of that happening. Isabella came over and sat on an overturned jeep.

"Adam, we should drop out of this war. The Germans were involved with this ambush but they were fighting us. Three versus one, there's no way we can win. We should just give up" Ferb turned at her and made an angered face.

"If we give up this war, that would prove to them that we are to weak to fight them. We're not! We have killed almost 1,000 Russians, Japanese, and Germans and they've only killed about 10 of us. It seems impossible but it's true. We may be outnumbered but they have been dropping like flies since the main invasion. If we back out now, who knows what they will do to our country. They would terrorize us until they have control of this country. We may be out gunned, out number, and out of our heads on this suicide mission, but I will assure you this. As long as I live, these countries will never conquer us. We must never be afraid again. We have to keep fighting until the end. When we win this war, the world will know what a powerful group of kids we are and they think of invading us, they will think of the kid resistance and change their minds. If I have to and I will lie, cheat, steel, and kill, until we reach victory. We will go to Germany and kill any soldier standing in our way of their new Reich. Then to Japan and if we have to, relive that day of August 8th, 1945 and bomb it again. Then our final march. It will be to Moscow Russia and I will not eat, sleep, or close my eyes until that capital building is burned to the ground. They will beg us not to slit their throat or burn them. Now if anyone has any objections on this plan. Didn't think so. So now we got to Germany, it will be their land, their people, their blood! URA!" The entire army cheered as Ferb stopped his speech. I for one was shocked. He never talked that long or that loud before. He was right though. We had to do something first. Take out their supply routes. It was the dead of night. Three bridges, three squads, three minutes. The trucks of ammo and who-knows-what-else was about to pass the bridge. We quickly set C4 underneath and a single claymore on top. Once a single personnel passes its motion beam, there goes the bridge. As we put the last explosive on the bridge, we heard the Russians coming. One soldier put his foot in the motion tracker. The last thing we heard before the explosion was Phineas.

"Bitches!" The C4 caused the bridge to snap and the men slip into a pit and the trucks crushed them and we killed anyone who was left. The next day, everyone was getting on the plane that was headed for Germany. Phineas handed out letters to every one. Me and Johnson got one from mom, dad, and Stephini. Just telling us that they miss us and hope we come home soon. Phineas got one from his parents, Candace and stephini. And so did Ferb. He smiled a bit.

"Why are you so happy Ferb?" Johnson said.

"No, it's just my birthday tomorrow and my parents wanted to say happy birthday."

Johnson looked at me and nodded, I knew what he had in mind. We both started singing

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you" (everyone starts singing)

"Happy birthday dear Ferb-o!

Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone gave a cheer as Johnson took out a match and light it. Ferb blowing it out.

Phineas started.

"How fucked are you now?

How fucked are you now?

(Everyone again)

How fucked are you now-w?

(Just Ferb)

I'm surely fucked now!"

There it is. Out of America, into hell. Going to Germany may not be the smartest idea, especially to Isabella. She's Jewish and there are still those neo Nazis!

Remember to review!


	10. Ferbs part

Thank you Hotpink72 for reviewing my story and now here is chapter 10. Woohoo, double digits!

Chapter 10: Ferb's part

Ferb's POV

I have finally been given the chance to tell a portion of my part of the story. I had no trouble sleeping last night, especially after my friends sung me their war birthday song. I woke up around six o' clock and all my friends yelled.

"Happy Birthday Sergeant Fletcher!" Adam slammed a Sergeant symbol on my shoulder. Phineas pushed his way through the crowd with a stack of pancakes. The top one had writing with frosting on it. It said "Happy B-day, get your 50th kill today." A candle stuck out of it and I blew it out.

"Congrats bro, your officially a teenager!" Phineas said putting down the pancakes.

"Since it is your birthday, you lead the attacks on Germany today." Adam said giving me my custom Scar-H. It had a union jack paint scheme. Extended mags and .50 caliber rounds. Michelle came over and handed me a present.

"Happy birthday Ferb." She saluted me as if she was in the actual U.S. Army. I opened it and pulled out a pack of four stemtax grenades. I clipped them on to my uniform. (His outfit is the guy on the cover of Modern Warfare 2 ®.

"So what's our first stop?" Adam asked me.

"We're going strait to Berlin and we are going to stop them before they even get a week into this war." Adam looked around and nodded.

"Alright, LET'S GO!" We jumped into some jeeps and headed into the heart of the city. No German soldiers stood against us. One did and he was quickly killed by about 10 mounted machine guns. We had gone strait to the Reich. We stormed it and ran into heavy resistance in the main rooms. Isabella fired an RPG and killed about five of them.

"They are going to back down we are to powerful for their American weapons!" I was angry at that comment. A song started playing, I recognized it thanks to dad. I started to sing it.

_Well I won't back down._

_No I won't back down._

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell._

_But I, won't back down._

_No I'll stand my ground._

_Won't be turned around._

_And I'll keep this world from draggin me down._

_Gonna stand my ground_

…_And I won't back down._

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out._

_Hey I will stand my ground,_

_And I won't back down._

_Well I know what's right._

_I've got just one life._

_In a world that keeps on pushin me around_

_But ill stand my ground._

…_And I won't back down._

_Hey baby!_

_There ain't no easy way out._

_Hey I will stand my ground._

_And I won't back down._

_Hey baby! There ain't on easy way out!_

_Hey I will stand my ground._

_Hey baby! There ain't no easy way out._

_Hey I will stand my ground._

_And I won't back down._

_(I won't back down)_

_No I won't back down._

By the time the song was over, I had realized that everyone had started singing and we had advanced to the roof tops and we were fighting what was last of their army. They tried to surrender but we shot them all. Michelle almost dropped the flag but I caught it and her. She smiled at me and stood back up. We both planted the flag and cheered. The Germans had lost the war. American kids were just too much for them. The counselor of Germany surrendered after we planted the flag. Germany was done with. Japan is now our second biggest threat. Michelle ran to Adam and he kept motioning her to me. I didn't know what they were talking about but all I hoped for is that she would notice me. I liked her a lot but she only talked to Adam. I saw her give him a hug which had made me feel a bit sick. She ran over to me.

"Wow, I can't believe that your attack worked, they're out of this war"

"Thanks, I just want this war to be over ASAP." She smiled at me and when I turned to look at the flag waving, she kissed my cheek. I felt my face burn with multiple feelings. Embarrassment, love, happiness, and confusion. Adam smiled and laughed. On our way to out German base, I was quiet. I thought Michelle thought I didn't like her because when I looked at her, she quickly looked away. She was about to cry when I walked over to her.

"Thanks." She looked at me and smiled.

"For what?"

"For kissing me. I like you a lot." She giggled. Adam told me that her smile will always make you feel better. It did.

"I don't like you." She said to me. I was heartbroken at first until she continued.

"I never liked you. I love you." I smiled as we both leaned in and our lips touched.

Four words can describe this day.

Best. Fricken. Birthday. Ever.

I broke our kiss.

"I love you to." I put my arm around her. Again. Best bloody day ever.

Woot, two chapters, one day. Yes I know, mushy at the end. Song. I won't back down. By tom petty and the heart breakers. Review now. I might write another chapter tomorrow. Anyway, Phinferbfan is out. PPPPEEEAAACCCEEE!!!


	11. three kills three kia

Ferb: Dude, did you hear about our newest attack?

Phineas: Yeah!

Ferb: Did you know were already 5 weeks into this war?

Phineas: Wow, felt like 10 days!

Ferb: It'll be over soon

Phineas: On with the SHOW!

Chapter 11: Three ships, three K.I.A.

Michelle's POV

Wow, this war has actually given me my first boyfriend. Now if only we can live through the rest of the war. We are actually on a submarine headed for the small island of Iwo Jima. The Americans spent 36 hell filled days there fighting there in WWII. We are going to hopefully get through this in a day or two. We will take this island and set another flag to make sure the Japanese never attack us again. We have two squads to attack both sides of the islands. Squad 1: Me, Ferb, Phineas, Shelby, Katie, and others. Squad 2: Adam, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Johnson, and others. We ascended to the surface of the ocean and we filed out on the island. The Japanese had no idea we were there. Sneak attack, even better.

Johnson's POV

We all unloaded onto the island. We saw the Japanese on the island. I looked at Adam and nodded. Hew threw a grenade into the pit they were in and killed them. We charged at the soldiers as they opened fire. We all jumped into an empty pit and started blind firing. Isabella fired a Javelin missile into a large pit. Some Japanese flew out and some had been maimed from the explosion. We killed all we could. The battle was over before three hours past. We met up with the rest of the army and phase 1 of the plan was over. Phase 2 was to destroy the merchant ships headed for the main island of Japan. We climbed into AC-130U gun ships that Phineas and Ferb built. They made the rear of it open so if we need a quick escape. Adam started firing on the ships along with a few other planes. After most of the ships defenses were disabled, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Michelle climbed into the main ship and searched for important cargo. Adam got off the gun and came over to me.

"Tap into the Japanese comm's so we can listen." I figured out how to and we listened.

"We have American troops on cargo ship 8!"

"What can we do, are there any of our troops on there?"

"No, they've been taken out by the Americans."

"Take them down!"

I turned off the radio and look at Adam.

"They're going to bomb them out of there. They will either drown or die by the explosions." At that moment, Russian MIG's flew over and destroyed the gasoline tank and the ship started to sink.

"This is Team 5, We've been hit and the ship is sinking!"

The plane lowered down next to the ship. I made this ship hover and we waited for them to get in the plane. We saw Phineas and Ferb race out of the door and race towards the plane. They tried to jump but another missile hit the ship and caused Phineas and Ferb to fall but Phineas quickly grabbed the edge of the ship and Ferb grabbed phineas's leg. Michelle tripped over a dead body that slid from the front of the ship. She screamed as she fell into the ocean below.

Ferb's Pov

Michelle tripped over something and I saw her fall into the ocean below. Her scream was like 40 knives piercing my chest. She hit the water and my grip on phineas's leg seems to loosen. If she died, I would want to die with her. Phineas felt my grip on his leg loosen. He tried to grab my hand but I had made up my mind.

"Phineas, you're the best brother in the world but I must do this." He still tried to reach for my hand but I let go and the water was freezing. I knew I would die there and then.

Adams POV

I heard Michelle scream and Phineas start crying. We pulled him aboard and Katie gave him a tissue. Isabella ran out of the door. One MIG was shot down and went kamikaze on the ship. Isabella lost her balance. I ran to the side and yelled.

"JUMP FOR IT!" She jumped and I reached for her hand. I had a grip on her hand but she slipped out of my grip. All I could do was watch, she fell into the Japanese waters. Three of our soldiers have just fallen to their deaths. They were more than soldiers. They were my best friends. I was motionless for the ride to Hiroshima. There was a base set up already. I lay down, looking down as if I was watching Isabella fall and fall again. I didn't move until the next morning when I had to get ready for another battle. I couldn't think about fighting right now. Just killing. Those animals killed my friends. I want to slit every last of their Russian throats. Filthy animals. THEY WILL ALL DIE FOR THE PAIN THEY HAVE CAUSED!

Ferb: WHY DO I ALWAYS DIE?!

Phineas: It's just more interesting because there are a lot of Ferb fans.

Ferb: I have fans?

Phineas: Yeah, sure. Review and stay tuned for future chapters.


	12. Vengeance

I've been grounded so I can't do anything except go on the computer, so I might be updating a lot.

Chapter 12: Vengeance

Katie's POV

I've been worried about Adam. He and Phineas stayed up all night working on a mysterious project. A few minutes before we set out for battle, Adam replaced all our bronze colored ammo with Silver bullets. They both were angry at something but I didn't know what. When we approached the battle field, they both smiled and started laughing evilly and softly. When they shot the first bullet, I knew immediately why they where so happy.

Ferb's POV

I'm alive. We all are. Me and Isabella swam to an overturned life boat and flipped it over. Isabella got in and we both pulled the unconscious Michelle into the boat.

*Flash back*

After I fell into the water, I looked for Michelle. I saw her slowly sinking in the water. She was a few feet down already. I swam to her and pulled her up. As we neared the surface, I heard Adam scream at the top of his lungs.

"Jump for it!" I looked up and I saw a body fall into the water. It was Isabella. I saw to the surface and saw Adam dangling over the edge with his hand out. Isabella swam up to me as we watched the plane fly away. There was nothing we could do. We were stranded. No guns or protection. Just the three of us in the freezing waters.

*End flash back*

Luckily, Isabella found the boat so at least we didn't have to float in the waters. There was some food in wooden box floating around so we would have food. We had our canteens, so we had water for at least two weeks. I waited for Michelle to wake up. Every minute that had passed felt like an hour. After a while she coughed and her eyes opened a bit. She opened them fully after about two minutes. I looked at her and she looked at me. I felt alive again and felt like I could survive this event. Until I heard war ships. I thought we were dead. Russians came down and grabbed us. We were tossed on the boat. While sailing to who-knows-where, we were all silent. I looked up at Michelle who was crying. I wrapped my arm around her.

"We're all going to live through this. I will let nothing harm either of you. They would have to kill me before they lay a bloody hand on you two." They looked at me and smiled.

"You can get us through anything Ferb." Michelle stated as she kissed me on the cheek. Isabella looked down at a water logged picture of Adam. Him and his baseball major league teammates. Adam was holding the championship trophy in his right hand. I looked up at her.

"You love him a lot. All you want is for him to love you back." She nodded as she started to cry.

"You'll see him again, don't worry." She smiled at me and hugged the picture. She put the picture and put it in her pocket. The only thing I hope for now is for them two to make it and that our kid resistance is winning the battle that they are in. Bloody Japanese basterds. (Sorry, I like saying bloody )

Adam's POV

Me and Phineas had a plan to torture these Japanese. We have created ammo that explodes and causes a lot of pain. We aim for their arms and legs so they blow off. Any Japanese that make it home will not have an arm or leg. We laugh at their bodies. That is the pain they have caused us. The maimed bodies lay begging for us to put them out of their misery. We ignore them and let them endure the pain. Not many stood before us. We could've just gone straight to Tokyo and got them out of this war. But they have crossed the line now and we must bring them back. They've opened concentration camps for American soldiers. They will torture, starve, and kill them unless we save them. These guys just don't know when to quit. Citizens ran as we approached the camps. We couldn't go in shooting. We would have to be sneaky. As I was thinking, mortar fire came from the camps.

"Enemy mortar fire from the camp!" One soldier yelled.

"Yeah, no shit!" Katie yelled at him. We couldn't shoot back or we could kill innocent people. Our own troops. We ran and avoided the fire as best as we could. One of our soldiers was hit directly in the stomach and exploded. We saw the cannons where they were firing and we shot the explosive rounds at them. One down, five to go. The camp was deserted when we ran into it. We destroyed the watch towers and the alarm witch was signaling more troops to come. We started unloading the rounds into the building. It was just built and no one was there except for Japanese soldiers. Mounted machine guns where blown out. AA guns dismantled, and mortar cannons where shot until they exploded. The camp was in ruins. We ran through the rooms and killed all remaining Japanese. One committed suicide by shooting himself. I knew these camps where going to be in Russia and if Isabella, Michelle, and Ferb are still alive. There's no doubt that they are headed there right now.

Me: Again, another long chapter.

Phineas: I know, I can't wait until the next chapter.

Me: I'll try but I have football practice so I might not be able to update as much.

All: (Randomly come in) Don't forget to review!


	13. concentrate on Japan

Phineas: Yo people!

Ferb: Yeah, What up?

Me: Guys, you're not street.

Phineas: We keep forgetting.

Me: Yeah, try not to. Anyway, since we sense there is a bit of confusion, here's all of the OC's so far in this story. Adam, Stephini, Johnson, Sarah, Shelby, Michelle, Joseph, Nickoli, Vladimir, Jesse, and Dakota.

Chapter 13: Concentrate on Japan.

Ferb's POV

The Russians threw me into a small room with about 50 other soldiers in there. I watched as Michelle and Isabella we thrown into a different room. That was about a week ago. Now, all of us have been starved and I have lost about 20 pounds because they make us work and we are given a bowl of soup a day. One day while I was working, I saw Michelle. Her brown hair was messed up, her violet eyes were filled with sorrow until she looked at me. She smiled and ran toward me. She hugged me and I of coarse hugged her back. She started crying. I looked at her.

"Don't worry, I know this war will be over soon. We will survive, we will be able to tell everyone this story of how these damned Russians tried to beat the lives out of us but how we prevailed against them. We. Will. Live." She smiled and hugged me again. I saw a Russian coming and I told Michelle to quickly look like she was working. The Russian came over to me.

"You think I don't know that you're not working?" He found a thick twig on the ground and broke it over the back of my neck. I felt the blood running down into my shirt. The man hit me over and over with a few blows to the stomach. He hit me one time over the head and I collapsed. Blood was dripping from my mouth and a bunch of other places. It was hard to breath. Doctors came to me. That is something you don't want at this camp. If a doctor takes you in, you're never coming out. I tried to run away but my aching body made me trip and fall. A Russian came over to me and pointed a desert eagle in my face.

"You are really starting to be a pain in the ass!" He was about to pull the trigger when I somehow kicked it out of his hand. I quickly got up and dove for it. The man grabbed me and socked me in the stomach. I didn't mean to but I pulled the trigger of the gun. The mans' eyes closed in pain. He loosened his grip and grabbed his stomach. His white shirt turned wine red. He squirmed around on the ground for a few seconds until his hands loosened and they fell lifeless. I shot him again in the chest to make sure he was dead even though that wasn't my first intention. Michelle and I moved the body into a fire pit to rid the evidence. I kept the pistol incase anything else happened. I would need it much more later…

Adams POV

I can't get the three out of my head. All I can think about is them. When im fighting and when im sleeping. Right now, I need to concentrate on Japan. We have recently won over Hiroshima and we're on our way to Tokyo. We have a plan and we have a russian boy in on it. The only thing is, he doesn't know what we're going to do once this plan is doe with. Let's just say, he'll get the credit for it.

Alex Boyadari's POV

I am a 13 year-old boy and I am russian. I have gained the Americans trust but it means betraying the only country that's in alliance with us. It's what has to be done. Therefore, I must do it. It is called, Operation stable population. We are to kill any Japanese we saw. Soldier or civilian. We stepped out of a small car that carried the three of us.

Me, a boy named Adam, and a boy named Johnson. Adam sighed as he put a mag into his AK-47. We walked into a crowded area. We put bandanas around our mouths baseball caps on our heads, and sunglasses. The civilians looked at us. Adam sighed again then, he shot. All of us did. We unloaded mags after mags into that area. One man lay protecting his son. Adam looked away but I didn't. I shot him and his son. Certain people would come out with their guns for protection but we would kill them. We started to move forward. A man ran across the road but before he could reach his house, I unloaded my gun into him. Adam shook his head at the lifeless bodies. At that moment, riot control came out of their black vans and we started to return fire. Eventually, they had laid dead. We ran to a small ambulance. The door shot open as a red headed boy stood there as the others climbed in. He took their guns and set them down.

"We sent a strong message with this attack Adam." Adam jumped into the vehicle.

"That was no message." Adam grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car.

"This is a message." He pulled out a pistol. My eyes widened. I heard a loud bang! My stomach filled with blood. I fell out of the car and on the pavement. Some Japanese ran to me, but there was nothing I could do, I took a deep breath. I died.

Adams POV

I killed him because now the Japanese will think the russians betrayed them. After he fell we drove off.

"The Russian was crucial to this attack. Now once they find that body, All of Japan will cry for war." I eventually thought of what just went down. I puked in the car. Just the thought of them turning us into them was sickening. It was the only way to win this war. Brute force my friends, brute force.


	14. losing everyone with a meltdown

Chapter 14: Losing everyone with a melt down

Ferb's POV

I have been having the crap beat out of me for about 2 weeks now. The Russians have created this thing called "Nocturnal death". They go to all the prisoner cages and kill anyone awake. I was almost killed one night until a Russian came and said there were American troops nearing the camp. I had formed a resistance group that had plans against the Russians. In the group were me, Michelle, Isabella. Also some other kids we met. Michael, Justin, Ricky, and Mattie. On July 18th, we are going to take control of this camp. Even if it means dying for it. Today is the seventeenth. Justin has secretly killed some guards and got their weapons for us. I still had that Desert Eagle from a week ago and I hoped that I wouldn't have to use it for a while. Unfortunately, Mattie died during the day working time. She had been part of an experiment for the Russians. They wanted to see how long a normal person can go with a scarce amount of food. She lasted until the night before the attack.

*Flashback*

We were all working, polishing weapons (empty). Making uniforms and all that other stuff we had to do. Mattie had been talking to Isabella and Michelle. She said that her stomach started hurting and before I knew it, she was puking like crazy. The Russians ran over. She had died of starvation. We buried her right outside the camp. Isabella was a lucky one. The Russians decided to just send only one of us back to our squads.  
Isabella was chosen. She is now headed just a few miles east to continue this war.

End flash back

Me and Michelle are left. Everyone died somehow. This war is taking the Russians way to far. At least the Americans are winning. I just know it.

Adam's POV

I'm going insane. My friends dropping dead before my eyes. I wish this war would end now but we have to win it. Last night I would remember for the rest of my life. I scared everyone and got them even more worried than they should be. At least we are winning. Isabella came back too. Something got her afraid of me and I know exactly what it is.

*Flashback*

Japan has now fighting Russia and they are no longer against us. Phineas was talking to my sister while on the cell phone. Johnson was just reading a book and I didn't really bother to see what everyone else was doing. I hid in my tent for a while. I looked over to see a CD and a CD player. I put it and played it. This song fit my situation perfectly. A heavy guitar started playing and I started singing. The CD was just the instruments so I knew all the lyrics.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

(Quick guitar solo.)

_This is my last resort_

(Small solo again)

_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

_Who did me wrong?_

_Who did me right?_

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation outta sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cause im losin my site_

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losin my sight_

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized I was spread too thin_

_Till it was too late_

_And I was empty within_

_Hungry_

_Feeding on chaos_

_And living in sin_

_Downward spiral where do I begin_

_It was all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for my self _

_No love for another_

_Searching to find love up on another level_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

_Cause' I'm losin my sight _

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losin my sight_

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_

_Nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I can't go on living like this_

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathin_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my self bleeding_

_Who did me wrong? _

_Who did me right?_

_If I took my life _

_Chances are dynamite_

_Mutilation outta sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cause' I'm losin my sight_

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losin my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_

_Nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Can't go on_

_Living this way_

_Nothing's alright._

I realized that I had walked to a high cliff. I looked over the edge and it was a few hundred feet. It looked to me like a quick end but I walked away. I have been through a lot but I was on the Russian grounds now and I was not about to kill myself before it's over. I turned to see a girl with somewhat torn clothing. Her black hair was messed a bit. I looked in her blue eyes. We both smiled as we ran at each other and I grabbed her in a tight hug. I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you Isabella." We didn't move for a while.

"I missed you too." She replied. She was a lot thinner than I remembered. I asked her about Ferb and Michelle. She told me about the camps and their plan to run away from the camp.

End flashback

My thoughts of suicide had left my mind. I will continue this war. We will live to tell about it. First, we have to rescue our friends. Wow, we need to really slow down on this war.

_**A/N:**__ Another chapter in the "Bloody hand-print" series. What will happen next? Only I know the answer. Song, "Last Resort" written and preformed by Papa roach. Anyway, bye for now!_


	15. authors note

This is a quick authors' note for my story "The Bloody hand print" which is named that because of the symbol on the militia's flag. Anyway, I'm sorry but for those people that want me to update, I'm sorry but I will not update for a while until I have more reviews on the story. I'm sorry that it seems that I'm being kind of mean but it's hard to write stories with out people helping you. I thank Hotpink again for reviewing almost every chapter but she's one of the few. I just need more of a motivation. Well that's it for this note, I'll see you later.


	16. Vladivostok

Chapter 15: Vladivostok

*TV reporter* The Japanese have backed out of the war because of a russian massacre tearing apart a large city in Japan. In other news, the child resistance has advanced to another city in Russia. They're running out of supplies but there enclosing on Moscow and the russian government will make the Militia surrender if they do reach the capital building. This war has created so much evil in the world that… "Can someone turn off that TV?" Adam cut off the news reporter. Phineas turned off the TV. "News reporter has no idea what he's talking about. The war didn't create evil, not even close. Evil is a human invention, if he was going through. He would know that. The wars almost over and we'll write thee truth. Every one knows history is written by the victor and we're already thinking we've won. Anything can happen, but for now, let's go get our friends back, hoorah?"

Quick A/N: that was a pre-chapter story explaining what the story is about.

Adam's POV

"We have Ferb and Michelle's location, we're en rout to Vladivostok, get tactical marines!" (Halo 2 reference.) We landed in the middle of the city and loaded out.

"Johnson get these civilians out of here."

"Alright." He said some thing in Russian and shot his gun in the air and the people ran for their lives. Men in bandanas climbed to the roofs and started shooting.

"RED, Red, ARE YOU THERE? (Red is Phineas's codename)"

"Yes I'm here."

"We've engaged enemy militia in the city requesting back up."

"On the way, red out." I ducked behind a building next to Isabella and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to fight?"

"I'm ready, trust me." I nodded and looked up to see harriers hovering and shooting the Russians. I smiled and aimed but nothing came out. I was completely out of ammo.

"I'm out of ammo!" I looked around and so was everyone else.

"Aw, man! We're screwed." I yelled as a missile shot into the Harrier and fell to pieces.

"We ain't gonna get out of this man." Johnson said. At that moment, a B-2 bomber came and ripped apart the barricade of militia. We looked at each other as a few helicopters came down and U.S. Army Rangers loaded out.

"We know you were almost out of supplies, we dropped some ammo about a mile away, the position is covered by U.S. troops, get there and refill." We nodded and ran with the squad of rangers. We saw the bags of ammo and grabbed them and stuffed them into our ammo belts. At that moment, I saw a sign that said "Vladivostok concentration camp ahead." I stood up and started running towards it as everyone still was gathering some ammo. We shot some guards in the front and I started charging with a few army rangers and we saw about 1000 guards run out of the base and look at us. This wouldn't be easy.

Ferb's POV

I was talking to Michelle while rubbing an AK-47 with a white rag as she was too. I put down the gun and picked up a Mini-UZI and started polishing it. A grenade flew into the building and killed 2 guards. Me and Michelle ran and grabbed their guns then ran while several guards chased us. I turned and ran backwards. I started shooting as they dropped dead. I threw a flash bang at them and we jumped into a small bullet and explosion proof bunker that we built a few weeks ago. We hid in there and breathed quietly. We heard Russians screaming that Americans where a few yards from the base. I smiled and looked at Michelle.

"We're getting out of this hell-hole". She kissed me as we climbed the small ladder and pushed out the metal door and snuck towards the staircase heading towards the top of the building where we found two snipers and I smiled again. These would be the last time we would see this place. We are going to break out of this place.


	17. breakout

Chapter 16: Breakout

Is there evil in the world? No. There is not one bit of evil in the world. Only evil people. Terrorist, gangs, all that. Next time you wonder about evil, keep in mind that evil is not real. Evil lives inside of people. Then they can unleash it at any time causing everyone to think there is evil. I tell you again, keep that in mind.

Ferb's POV

We climbed to the top of the camp and grabbed the snipers and looked around. All the Russians were running around trying to guard what ever they could but I knew they wouldn't cover everything. Michelle looked at me.

"What if the resistance doesn't help us? What if we don't get out of here?" I quickly put a finger on her mouth and leaned in closer.

"Do you know what our resistance is?" She shook her head.

"Love. Love is our resistance." As I said that, a song appeared in my head. I sang to her in a hushed tone.

_Is our secret safe tonight?_

_And are we out of sight?_

_Will our world start tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place?_

_Is this our last embrace?_

_Or will the world stop caving in?_

I quickly shot a man

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_Let our hearts ignite_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole?_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_It could never last_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_Could be wrong could be…_

_Love is our resistance! _

_They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down._

We shoot a few more guys they quickly jump down the stairs and back towards our cellar.

_Hold meeeee_

_Our lips, must always be sealed_

We jump into the bullet and explosion proof cellar and wait a bit.

_If we live a life in fear_

_I'll wait a thousand years _

_Just to see you smile again_

_Kill the prayer of love and peace_

_You'll wake the thought police_

_We can hid the truth inside_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

_Could be wrong could be wrong _

_Let our hearts ignite_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole?_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_It can never last _

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_Must erased it fast_

_Could be wrong could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_Could be wrong could be…_

I open the cellar door and quickly grab Michelle and duck behind cover while shooting guards.

_Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down _

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed_

We grab a grenade and throw it at the gate. It blows the door open and we make a run for it.

_The night has reached its end_

_We can pretend _

_We must rrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuunnnn_

_We must rrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn_

_It's time to rrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn_

We dash towards the gate as a sniper is trying to shoot us.

_Take us away from here_

_Protect us from further harm_

_REEEEEESSSSIIIISSSSTTTTTAAAAANNNNCCCCEEEE!!!!_

We dash towards the gate and make the long run towards the city. One sniper bullet misses my arm by an inch. The other one hit Michelle clean through the stomach. I stop running as she tumbles down the slant right to my feet. I see the sniper and I unload a round into him. I heard foot steps behind me and I took a deep breath. Adam ran up and tripped over my crouched body. He stood up and saw Michelle on the ground breathing deeply.

"MICHELLE!" Adam screamed as he dropped his gun and knelt down by her. He took out a bandage and covered up her waist where the bullet was. I could see the tears running down his face.

"Come on Michelle. You can't go now. You are going to return to your family and you will tell them all about your experience in this war. You can't go, not here, not when it's almost over, not now." He picked her up and her white shirt was covered in blood. We carried her off as some marines raced towards the camp. We saw the group of kids and Phineas ran towards me. I was crying but I didn't even realize it. Adam walked towards the ammo bag and laid her down.

"She's still alive Ferb. If you're going to say something, say it now." Adam said motioning me to go to her.

"I love you Michelle. I always have and I always will." I kissed her and she seemed to smile. A soldier ran over to us.

"We can save her but she unfortunately has to be dead before we can do anything." She nodded and she said a quick "I love you Ferb." Before she died. I started crying as the Rangers kneeled down next to her.

Adam's POV

I can't believe she died, one of my best friends, killed by a Russian. The Rangers spent about an hour crowding around her. Isabella came over to me.

"You miss her already don't you?" She asked me. I nodded.

"She was my best friend. I knew her since about pre-k, I told her everything but now she's just, gone." She grabbed me in a tight hug and I started crying. I realized Isabella gained back the weight she lost while in the camp. I would've hoped that all of us would make it back to the world but looks like not everything is set in stone.

"Those damn Russians, just as gay as Justin Beiber." Isabella looked at me with an annoyed face.

"What? You know what I think of him." She giggled and hugged me again.

"Thanks Isabella, you're a great friend." She smiled. A Ranger came over and informed us of the news.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we've started the procedure and we will keep you posted." We nodded our heads. I looked down at my bloody hands. I walked over to an untouched section of the camp. I placed my hand there and looked at the symbol I had made. A bloody hand print. Another bloody thing in this war.

A/N: A cliff hanger. Will the procedure work or will Michelle become a distant memory. Ferb is obviously depressed about it. *Points to Ferb in fetal position in the corner* yeah, anyway, remember to R&R. Bye!


	18. Deathly operations

The world has seemed to crash down when you have lost someone close to you, doesn't it? Feeling like you want to go on the top of a skyscraper and jump. Wanting to join the person you lost in a tragic event. Wanting to kill the person who caused this. What if that same person became your friend? Would you want to love them or shoot them until they bleed to death? Yesterday's bullies are today's nerds. Yesterday's terrorists are today's homeland security. What if that had happened to you? What would be your choice? You have lost a great friend because of an even closer friend. Now that would be your choice wouldn't it? If you had the chance to make the decision. A gun in hand with the person who killed your friend standing down the hall and you can choose to shoot or drop the gun and let mistakes be mistakes. Tell me what you would do if you had that situation happening.

Chapter 17: Deathly operations

Isabella's POV

Adam has been staring at the group of marines and talking to Ferb for about an hour. Eventually making the occasional laugh. I stood up and searched around for any militia. I saw a girl in American camo lying beneath a tree. I looked closer and a bullet had pierced her arm and leg. I realized it was one of my old friends.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She looked at me. "Trying to kill Russians until one of them shot an entire round at me." I thought about Ferb and he said he shot an entire round at the sniper who shot Michelle.

"Did one of them have green hair?" She nodded. My eyes widened. "Did the other one have dark brown?" "The one I shot." I dropped my gun and stared at her.

"Sam, y-you killed one of our troops." "What? I couldn't have." "Come with me." I helped her up and helped her to the drop site. She looked at Ferb. "Oh god." She whispered. Ferb was crying a bit and Adam was talking to Phineas. Adam signaled for me to come over. I sat Sam down against the wall. I walked over to Adam. "Hey Izzy, who's the blonde?" He pointed to Sam which was looking in a different direction. "That's one of my friends but you have to promise me something." What is it?"

"She may have been the one who sniped Michelle but you can't tell anyone." Adam's eyes grew huge and quickly looked towards Sam. "Come on, follow me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Sam. He quickly picked her up and we went behind a wall. "You're lucky that I don't hit girls or I would hit you so hard, your bullet wounds would be the least of your problems." He whispered but yelled at the same time. "What are you talking about?" "Adam what are you doing?" I asked him. "You never said I couldn't tell her about her own actions." Sam was staring at Adam, now worried. I tried to pull Adam's grip lose but he would just tighten it. Phineas also tried to push Adam but it didn't work. After that, he put his hand down and Sam had a scared face after he let go. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just worried that she won't make it." Adam said pointing to Michelle. He walked away and Sam limped toward me. "You know, besides almost getting killed by him, He is kind of cute." I looked at her. "He's mine." We giggled a bit as we saw him kneel down next to the pack of marines. Ferb came over to us.

"I know what you did Sam." Her eyes grew about fifty times their normal size.

Ferb's POV

I over heard Isabella and Sam talking about how she "accidently" sniped Michelle. Needless to say, I was ticked off. When I heard that, I nearly ran up and stabbed her to death for doing this. She's lucky I didn't kill her before with my gun. After Adam left I went up to them. "I know what you did Sam." I told her. "W-What?" She asked. I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up. "You killed my girlfriend bitch." I forced her back into the wall and my hand formed a fist. Adam saw and he ran over and grabbed my arm, holding it back. Sam was looking at him now with a sad expression. Until we heard a loud bullet and Militia run towards us.

"Tenga cuidado la milicia enemiga!" Adam yelled as he started shooting at them. "I'll handle you later, now, just, snipe them." I told her. Adam killed a man with a heavy machine gun which Phineas picked up and mounted it. He started shooting at them. "Protect the rangers at all costs!" I yelled. As we charged towards them, mines flew up in front of us. "Ambush! Get down!" someone yelled and we ducked down as the mines deafened us. "Targets! Right side! 3' o clock!" Phineas yelled and we started firing at them. The ducked down behind a barricade while they took fire from the other side of the field and the militia mounted RPK's on some barricades.

"We've got RPK's mounted on the far side, take em out!" Phineas yelled over to Sam as she sniped them all and we moved forward and saw to our surprise that there was no more militia there. We walked over to Sam when Adam kneeled down next to her. "Alright, I'm gonna see what I can do about your wounds." I looked at him. "You're gonna heal her even though she possibly killed your best friend?" He nodded. "You have to learn to forgive and forget man." I shook my head. "I won't forget the girl who killed my girlfriend." Adam stood up but Sam grabbed his shirt. "Adam, let him do what he wants." She said as she handed a pistol to me. "Do what you want to me. Shoot me if you want, I know how you feel." I grabbed the gun and looked at her. I aimed and put my finger on the trigger. "Your choice man." Adam said, taking a deep breath.

A/N: now it's your choice. You decide if he pulls the trigger or lets her go. Put your answer in a review. .


	19. Finish the fight

Yeah! I'm finally out of school! Just got out today! Thank you Hot Pink (again) for being the only person to review chapter 18, there fore I will read all of her Phineas and Ferb stories and review them. Some times I wonder why I write stories if people don't help me out.

Chapter 19: Finish the fight

Ferb lowered his gun. "The war is getting harder; we can't betray each other now." He put the pistol his holster. He walked over to where the marines were but they were no longer there. He searched around but he couldn't find the squad. He sighed and went to go back to his friends. He got some thing better than that. Hew turned to see a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. He smiled and hugged her. "Michelle, I thought you were gone." Michelle laughed a bit. "The procedure worked but I have to be sent home. They said they can't risk me getting hurt." Ferb was sad but glad she would live. "I'll miss you. I promise I'll be home soon." Ferb promised and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him one last time and headed for a helicopter. He waved as the chopper flew off. Then another bone chilling scream was heard. Ferb ran to see a group of militia drag Isabella and Sarah into a jeep. They threw a smoke screen and everyone heard the jeep drive off.

Adam's POV

I can't believe this. We just get her out of this camp and now they take Isabella back. I'm not gonna lose her again. Good thing that I saw Phineas out a tracking device on the jeep so we know where they are going. "Adam, they are on there way to Moscow's capital building, get in the chopper's we're going after them." Phineas said as we headed for the choppers. A few hours later, we were right out side of Moscow and the civilians didn't even want to get in out path. We ran right up to the capital building and we saw him through a window. The man who started this madness. Vladimir Ivanov. I put a breaching charge on the door and blew it open. Thousands of militia were in there. I ran to the top level sneaking past militia. I knew they were at the top.

Isabella's POV

I was dragged into a room with a mirror and a few lamps above where I was sitting. Ivanov was standing right in front of me. "You little basterds seem to be important to your little army. I'll just take what I want then get rid of you two for good." He said. I new what he meant by "Get what I want" considering her tied us both up. He went for me first. He was trying to lift of my shirt but I was resisting until someone came. "You dirty little bitch!" He drew a M9 from his pocket and pointed it at my forehead. Then the door blew down. "If any one here is a bitch, it's you Ivanov." A boy with brown hair and eyes said. I smiled as he drew a .44 magnum from his pocket. "Good timing" I said as he looked at me and winked. "I don't want to kill any more, all I want is the girls and I'll be on my way." Ivanov laughed. "Like I would give in to an 11 year old." Adam cocked his pistol. "FYI, im twelve." Sarah and I laughed. "Fine, you want the bitches? Take them." He picked me up and threw me at Adam who caught me then stood me up. He shot they ropes and they fell off. He then threw Sarah which we both caught and untied her. We turned and went for the door way until Ivanov said something. "One more thing." Adam turned and Ivanov stabbed him in the stomach. "NO!" I shouted and ran to him. Blood was covering his t-shirt and he was curled up in pain. Ivanov was laughing and I noticed that he left the knife in Adam. I took the magnum out of Adam's pocket and quickly fired it at Ivanov. It hit his arm but it flung him into the mirror and it shattered on him. The vibration caused the lamps to fall next to him and they caught fire. I figured it was a decent death for him so I shot both his legs. Blood was now filing the room from Adam's wound. He was alive but unless he got out of there quickly, he would die. I picked him up and ran out of the room with Sarah following closely behind. We ran down the stairs and the fire was following us through every level. We reached the bottom level where the troops were still fighting. Johnson saw us and ran up. "What happened?" He asked nervously. "Ivanov stabbed him but he may be dead already. He was on fire last time we checked and so is this whole building, we've got to get out of here." I said as Johnson was confused. "How did you say that all in one breath? Never mind just get Adam some help, I'll get everyone out." We nodded and we dashed for the door. Out side we saw that most of the building was on fire. A ranger brought Adam to a small truck where a doctor was ready to help him. Kids started exiting the building as some continued to fire at the building and keep the militia inside. Adam was a bit conscious. We heard loud scream. "VLADIMIR IVANOV MAY BE DEAD BUT MY SPIRIT WILL LIVE ON AND SOMEONE LIKE ME WILL RETURN AND KILL YOU ALL!" Ivanov screamed as his body ignited and he fell from the top of the building to the ground. "Well hopefully won't be anytime soon." I turned to see Adam with a bandage on his stomach. "Will you be alright?" I asked him. "It missed my stomach by an inch so it didn't hit any vital organs. So yeah, I'll be ok. Just as long as we don't have to fight in anymore wars." He came over to me and hugged me. "Thanks for not leaving me to burn back there." He smiled at me. "After as many times as you've saved me, I thought I'd owe you one." We looked at the burning building. "It's finally over huh? Feels weird on having to worry about midnight ambushes, sneak attacks, and home invasions. We're done here." He said. "No, I have a feeling it's just getting started." Ferb said randomly. Everyone looked at him. "What? All good wars have that saying in it." Everyone laughed. The next day we were on a plain back to Danville. Adam was sitting next to me. We had random conversations but for some reason, one stood out. "So Isabella, what would you do if the world was ending right now?" Adam asked me. "I don't know. I would maybe go find the person I liked and tell them that I like them." Adam nodded. "That's probably what I would do to." We laughed a bit. After about 10 minutes of silence he went back to the subject. "You know, I don't know about you but during the war, the world defiantly felt like it was ending." I nodded. "So did I." He looked at me. "Well unless you did it at the camp, I didn't hear you tell anyone you liked them." I stared at him. "Well unless you did it when I was at the camp, I didn't hear you say anything either." He smiled at me. "Touché." We sat for a bit when a song was played on the radio.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dyin' for_

_Does it take your breath away?_

_And you feel yourself suffocating_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns _

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you've lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind break the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky _

_You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down the house and home_

_Did you stand to close to the fire?_

_Like liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

The song finished and Adam turned to me. "We should make this Danville's song." I was confused. "Why?" "Because, this was the song that we heard on our way back from the 9 week war." I nodded after thinking about it. "Once we get home and after we eat a home cooked meal." I joked about the meal part. He laughed and looked around. "Before this war, I didn't know half these people, but I never felt closer to them." We both yawned. "I haven't been able to sleep well since the first day back in Danville." He quickly feel asleep and his head was on my shoulder. I didn't bother to move it. This was the most we've been together since like he said, back in Danville. Well now it's finally over.

We are headed back to Danville and I know we'll have something built to represent this in a day or two. We're headed back to the U.S., to our state, to what seams to be a normal place.

A/N: Well, they're done with the war. There will be another chapter and maybe two more. Please review this chapter; it took a lot of time to think up. Song: "21 Guns" by "Green day" R.I.P. any child who died in this war.


	20. the real world

Chapter 20: The real world

The plain landed on the biggest highway in Danville. Family, friends, relatives, even just people who had nothing to do with anyone in the war were waiting. Hundreds of thousands of people stood there as the plane unloaded. The Flynn family waited as Phineas was the first one of the plane and he ran to them and hugged them. Ferb did the same then he saw Michelle. He picked her up, swung her around and kissed her. "I told you I'd be back." He said as she giggled. The Sanchez family saw Johnson run off the plain. He hugged his parents and his sister as the rest of the plane un loaded. The Johnson's waited for Jeremy to come off the plane. He hugged them and Candace when he found them. The Jones family saw Sarah and Joseph come off and grabbed them also in a hug. The rest of the plane unloaded and no one saw Adam or Isabella. Everyone walked away except for the Garcia-Shapiro's and the Sanchez's. Then the pilot and Isabella emerged from the plane, helping Adam down the stairs. Their families ran up to them and hugged them. Everyone went home and the next day there was a "Welcome home." Feast. After eating the home cooked meals. Adam stood up. "Can we please, take a moment for silence to remember those who died in battle." Everyone stopped talking for a few seconds then Adam started again. "For anyone involved in this war, we all know we'll never forget it. We shall never forget the one's who died. The one's who came close to death." He looked at Ferb, Michelle, and Isabella. "But also, we must never forget that we won the war and out country is free of Russian militia. They came into our country trying to scare and kill us. They get 10,000 dead militia, 129 dead Americans, 17,000 dead civilians, and one burning Moscow." Adam sat down as everyone talked about the war. Isabella stood up. "And let us not forget the one who led us through the war to victory , Adam Sanchez!" Adam stood up, somewhat embarrassed then lost a bit of his balance. "Wow, feeling kind of diz…" Adam collapsed on to the floor, unconscious. His family ran to him and Isabella knelt down next him. He could only hear a few words at a time. "He was stabbed in the stomach and he lost a lot of blood." Isabella said. He blacked out. He woke up. "The ambulance is on their way." Someone else said. Black out. " Get him out to the ambulance." Black out. "Come on bro, you have to make it." Black out. "Get this boy some attention now!" Black out. He was still a bit unconscious but he knew he was being helped. Blood was being injected into him. "Come on Adam, you can't die know, not when it's over." Isabella was grabbing Adam's hand. Adam woke after a bit. "What happened? Why am I here?" Adam asked. Isabella hugged Adam then explained to him what happened. "Well I'm ok now, right?" Isabella nodded. "They want you to stay over night, don't worry, they said I can keep you company if I want." Adam smiled then fell asleep. First time in a long time he could sleep without worry. A few weeks past and Adam was ok again. They were at Isabella's pool swimming. Isabella was talking to Phineas when Adam swan up behind her. She was on the ledge of the pool and Adam wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get in some breath!" He said. She gasped and Adam pulled her in. They both came up and Adam, Phineas, Ferb, and Michelle were all laughing. "Aw come on, you got to admit that was funny." Ferb said. Isabella stared at him. "How do you like it?" She pulled him into the pool. "Come on Flynn don't be left out." Adam climbed out of the pool and Picked Phineas up and threw him into the water. Michelle and Adam laughed and Ferb Phineas came up. Don't do that to my brother!" Ferb joked as he grabbed Adam. "If go down, Michelle's comin' with me!" Adam grabbed Michelle's hand and they both fell in. Adam for some reason was being held by Isabella. "Well this is weird." He swam to the wall of the pool. "Well, we're all back in the real world and we don't have toworry about anything like that for a while.

A/N: this is it! The bloody hand print story is finally finished and I won't be writing anymore for it. It was fun writing it and I finally made it to 20 chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is Simon Riley saying, good night.


	21. i'm leaving

"Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't update TBHP anymore but I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. But I have some bad news for anyone who cares. I regret to inform you that, sigh, I am quitting fan fiction. Some people will not care and a few close friends will I know."

"WHAT?" Phineas yelled. "Ugh, I thought the door was locked." I said. "Yeah, too bad, now, why are you quitting?" "I know that a lot of people hate my stories and I know my writing is bad. So why should I stay?" I replied. The rest of the cast barged through the door, including my OC's. "Ellis! Come on man, if you leave we are going to!" Adam yelled, fading fast. "Stop arguing with me, you're in my mind. I can delete you now just like I did with, file deleted, and file corrupted." Adam, Michelle, Johnson, Katherine, Michelle, Jesse, Dakota, and my other OC's were screaming, slowly disappearing. "Well, sorry guys, I can't change people's minds to make them like my stories. I'm finished." I walked out.


End file.
